Cuestión de confianza
by fridda
Summary: Como elfa que siempre ha vivido en la elfería de la ciudad, odia y teme a los humanos, hasta que se convierte en Guardia gris y su perspectiva sobre los shem cambia.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y al universo Dragon Age

* * *

Se estremeció de frío al mismo tiempo que se despertaba. Sintió los párpados pesados y calientes, le costaba abrirlos. Cuando por fin consiguió levantarlos, vio a través de la tienda de campaña en la que se encontraba, la sombra de la hoguera en el exterior, sus llamas bailaban en la noche ofreciéndole una tenue luminosidad en el interior. Miró a su izquierda y descubrió que las mantas se habían escurrido hacia la derecha, dejándola medio destapada. Agarró el suave tejido de piel y tiró hacia ella. Notó un roce muy suave y cálido en su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y, la poca luz de la hoguera que traspasaba al interior de la tienda, le permitió ver a Alistair dormido plácidamente a su lado. Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

Nunca en su vida creyó que pudiese sentir ni siquiera simpatía por un humano y, si un año antes alguien le dijese que acabaría durmiendo con uno por propia voluntad, lo habría tachado de loco. Miedo y respeto, pero sobre todo miedo, era lo que le inspiraban esta raza.

La vida en la elfería era agradable siempre que una se mantuviese alejada de los shem, pero cada vez que alguno se pasaba por allí, en especial si era Vaughan, el hijo del Arl, o sus amigos, lo mejor en esos casos era esconderse en casa.

Los días que Vaughan se pasaba por la elfería, los recordaba como horribles, pero el peor de todos, el que consideraba como la jornada más terrorífica de su vida, era el día de su boda. Nunca tuvo más miedo que en aquella habitación, encerradas todas, sabiendo lo que a Shianni, su querida Shianni, le estaban haciendo.

Se encontraba aterrorizada, puesto que sabía que después de Shianni vendrían a buscarlas a las restantes una a una, además, la impotencia y desesperación reinaba en la estancia ya que nada podían hacer y, en caso de que tuviesen una oportunidad, lo que los nobles les harían en venganza sería mucho peor. Quería llorar pero no podía, no podía porque todas las que con ella se encontraban, necesitaban que alguien las tranquilizase y les dijese que no pasaría nada, porque ella sabía que cuando volviesen a traer de vuelta a Shianni, ésta vendría hundida y, lo que requeriría cuando llegase sería entereza por su parte, alguien en quién refugiarse.

Horas después de aquel encierro, cuando por fin volvieron a la elfería, luego de que Soris y su difunto prometido Nelaros acudiesen a rescatarlas, con una chica de menos, el resto de ellas asustadas, Shianni mancillada y, con la amenaza de un terrible e inminente castigo cargado de ira y furia por parte del Arl y sus secuaces, la intervención de Duncan resultó ser un alivio para su persona. Partir con él para convertirse en Guardia Gris, dejando a la nobleza de Denerim sin su querida venganza, era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado, aunque a la vez era triste dejar a su padre, a su hermano Soris y por encima de todo a Shianni, sobre todo ahora, después de la desgracia acaecida, con la incertidumbre de no saber si tras su partida, los nobles tratarían de dañarlos a ellos, ya que a ella no pudieron ni tocarla.

Camino a Ostagar, se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo respeto por primera vez en su vida por un humano: Duncan.

Cuando en la Torre de Ishal, tras el encendido de la almena fueron rodeados por engendros tenebrosos, se preparó para morir, lo que tenía que ser sería. Tuvo miedo, pero no tanto como en el día de su boda. Era más bien un miedo como el que experimentó el día de su iniciación; si tenía que morir que así fuese, moriría pero al menos tendría la certeza de que eso sería lo único que le sucediese. Esa afirmación fue la que le dio la tranquilidad que portaba en aquel momento.

Tras abrir los ojos en la choza de Flemeth para, inmediatamente recordar y descubrir con ayuda de los relatos de Morrigan lo sucedido, la inundó la sensación de pérdida y desesperación, pero cuando la bruja le comentó que Alistair había sobrevivido, interiormente se sintió reconfortada.

Después de salir al exterior para encontrárselo fuera en la ciénaga hablando con Flemeth, a pesar del peso que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, el saber que él estaba ahí para que los dos compartiesen la carga, que el camino que ella recorriese él lo andaría con ella y, sobre todo lo respetuosamente que siempre la había tratado, como si fuese su igual, le hizo sentirse aliviada.

A medida que fueron pasando los días y que él fue abriéndose más a ella, comenzó a darse cuenta de que necesitaba hacer que el guarda gris se sintiese bien. Ella se preocupaba por un shem. Entonces supo que su terror y desprecio por los humanos habían desaparecido. Toda la gente que conociera desde que ingresara en los Guardias grises, empezando por Duncan, habían conseguido que pudiese confiar en ellos, sentir aprecio por sus personas, tenerles cariño. Pero, el que había hecho más méritos para que esto sucediese era Alistair. Cuando lo miraba se sentía fortalecida, su persona le inspiraba seguridad.

A medida que el tiempo había ido pasando, el afecto que por el ex-templario experimentaba aumentó, convirtiéndose en algo más, no sólo eso, sino que a él le sucedió lo mismo con ella.

En medio de la Ruina, rodeados de desesperación, ellos comenzaron a quererse.

Así, reclinada en el saco de dormir que compartían,en aquella tenue oscuridad nocturna, evocando todos estos recuerdos, lo miró con adoración, se apretó contra él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. En sueños Alistair se movió. Ella le colocó la mano sobre el pecho y comenzó a acariciárselo dulce y delicadamente, notando los suaves rizos bajo su tacto. Estar apretada contra él le hacia sentirse protegida. Así, cuerpo contra cuerpo, ella tuvo la certeza de que jamás volvería a temer a un shem. Sabiéndose a salvo pudo volver a dormir, arropada por el calor de su cuerpo, respirando el aroma de su piel.


End file.
